


Keeping Promises

by fourredfruits



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourredfruits/pseuds/fourredfruits
Summary: Five jumps to the future and finds his sweet sister alone in the aftermath of the apocalypse.





	Keeping Promises

Everything happened so fast it seemed like the series of events simply exploded in front of his eyes. Probably because it happened within a mere hour.

Vanya shaking her head at him, clutching her fork tightly with creased brows. Dad yelling behind the heavy doors of the mansion. Then the time-travelling. Snow. Hot summer sun. He felt proud, more proud than Dad would ever deserve to be because the old man was too blind to see his real potential which went well beyond stopping some half-witted robbers or fighting lunatics with a god-complex. It felt too good to be true and it lasted all of a minute until he found himself in the hellish smoke and fire.

There was nothing. The smell of burnt— everything, the buildings, cars, stores and everything inside them, the sickening smell of burnt flesh unmistakable even in the midst of it all. The ivory steps and what was left of the gate looked familiar even covered under a thick layer of soot. The house.

“Vanya!”

Five shouted the first word that came to his mind. A sense of dread whispered that there was no way anyone would have survived this, not even Hargreeves’ special soldiers, let alone Vanya.

“Five?”

The hesitant and fearful voice came a few seconds later. The small voice was hoarse and mumbled as if she had been crying or perhaps drinking in the smoke and ash for too long but he instantly knew whose it was.

“Vanya.”

He jumped following the sound and whipped around to find a woman lying against what used to be the wall between the kitchen and the guest room. She was wearing a white suit which looked miraculously impeccable. She looked completely exhausted even at first sight. All colors seemed to have been drained from her face. Only her eyes came up to meet his own.

“Five.”

She whispered like she could not believe what she was saying even though it was only his name. While he stood there frozen, a tired but such a heartbreakingly hopeful—soft and warm—smile broke over her pale face and Five knew this woman could never be anyone else but his sister.

“You were alive,” Vanya said as a tear slid down her face, touching the tip of her curved lips, landing wetly on her jacket.

“What happened, Vanya? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are the others?”

As if a spell broke, Five ran to her side, cradling her head as gently as he could although he felt nothing but gentle at the moment.

“I killed them.”

“No, you didn’t.”

What was she talking about?

Vanya stared up at him silently and those brown eyes had guilt, terror, anger and unbearable sadness dancing in them. He could read her too well since they were young and it was the only reason he could even consider what she said.

“You cannot possibly think that I’d believe that, V.”

“I did, Five.”

She looked much older than this morning but she was nonetheless so _her_.

“I killed everyone.”

She shuddered in his arms. For once in his life, he didn’t know what to say because it was so unreal. Everything felt so surreal here in the future.

“And I am dying.”

Those words woke him up cold. He realized the wetness he felt on his left hand, the one holding Vanya’s head, wasn’t sweat. Something was leaking through his fingers and dripping onto the pile of ash, too dark to see and too thick to make any sound. A fucking hole in her head.

“No, no, no. I’m here, there's gotta be a way. I’ll—I’ll bring you back with me and fix this.”

If he could think more rationally, it was a miracle in itself that she was able to even speak. Was this part of her power she claimed to destroy the world with?

“I need to ask you something. It’s really important. Five, please, please—“

Vanya was cut off as her body began to shake uncontrollably.

“Please kill me before all of this happens.”

“No, I can’t. Vanya, I can’t—“

“I’ve missed you.”

She smiled tearfully even though it was obvious that she was in too much pain to do it.

“I’ll wait for you.”

_In her past._

_In his future._

It was the last thing she said and he was left all alone, stuck in the wasteland.

 

He wasn't born a hero. Even though he was made into one by Reginald Hargreeves, he wouldn't say he really felt like one. As a proof of it, he couldn't care much about the world ending some twenty years later. Not in a general sense.

He cared about how it ended and whom it would take away, however. That was what made him last in the infernal decades to come, until he saw his sister again.


End file.
